Say Goodbye
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: The first lies sent them into silence; the ultimate one sending one into a world of agony and the other one in indifference. Yet when lies were broken, the truth only hurts more. "Oh girl, I cry cry..."- Haru Haru by Big Bang. Snakus


**Say Goodbye**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

**The plotline belongs to Big Bang, and the characters go with their rightful owners. So basically, this is a fiction where nothing _truly_ belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>A blue haired, tall, slim twenty-year old stood in front of a shorter, blonde haired lady with a curvy physique. Her hair was tied in a tight ponytail, and her eyes were a light blue, hard though, like aquamarines. The man stood in front of her telling her lies, about her friend and, dare she think it…, first love.<p>

She couldn't deny that she loved him and she knew that he loved her. But why couldn't she deny the lies twisted so craftily told to her by her blue haired friend? As he told the ultimate lie, her eyes froze, and she stood there, stunned.

They were in a junkyard, two cars, one behind him and another driven by her friend Zelda. Behind them both, a crossway led from here to the bazaar. In front of them, another crossway led to the numerous of malls.

Marth took her hand gently, and said quietly, "He's here. I can see him. Leave..."

Without a second look, she snatched her hand out of his, and walked briskly to the Prius Zelda owned. Slamming the door shut, Samus looked straight ahead when Zelda prodded her hesitantly on what happened. When she didn't answer, Zelda drove straight to the mall.

Her friend though, was tearing up, beads of salty liquid flooding out of the corners of her blue eyes.

* * *

><p>I sauntered my way to the junkyard where I would meet with Ike, Pit and the others. But that's when I saw them. Him…with her…Holding hands? I stopped in place, frozen by what I saw. My short, brown hair fluttered in the stuffy breeze under a white cap, and my gray eyes turned into granite when I heard him whisper in her ear.<p>

When she turned away to her friend Zelda, the one Link hung out with, I glared at Marth with cold eyes. He simply glared back with those ice blue ones. Hearing footsteps behind me, a lithe tanned body slipped out of a shadow to join me. Ike had come, wearing a tank in the hot summer day.

Link stepped out into the sunlight as I whispered to myself in a quiet voice, "I shouldn' have left you…" I covered my mouth with a bare, calloused hand, just looking at them from a distance. Slipping on a plain gold ring, I stalked towards Marth with the intent to injure. Pit soon slithered from the dark, his own blue eyes glowing with the intent to hold me back if I went too far.

Marth looked at each of us in turn, and I got in his face, sneering, belittling him. Call me harsh, cruel, whatever, but he was _not_ going to start hitting on my…friend. I shoved him roughly into his white car, and he shoved me back. We circled each other, warily assessing what could be used against ourselves. Marth stared back at me coldly..

Ike placed himself between us as a placeholder between Marth and I. Ike's hard eyes bored into mine, repeating over again silently that I would not make a move.

Fine. I could last…As Ike was pushed away by Marth, he tried to leave. I spun him around and spat on the ground, once more teasing and mocking him. He took it stoically, and that honestly annoyed me. That's when a nasty little grin started up on his face. He looked to the side as if it was a secret, and ran a slender, unscarred hand through his blue hair.

I silently mocked him for his obsessive caring on his aesthetic looks. When Link tried to pull me away to the mall, I pulled my wrist away from his. I could've mocked Marth all day, but when Pit started to look resigned, I finally said in a fake falsetto, "Oh did you know that Martha went to the hairstylist today to get that new hairdo for the women?"

Marth's eyes flashed with anger, and he started to stomp towards me, my friends futilely trying to shove him back. He pointed to the spot where she had just left with Zelda, and started to fake cry like _her_ and mimic her own _voice_. I started towards him, fury now in my face when Marth punched me in the head with his fists twice.

He was quicker than I but weaker. I was stronger, yet slower. As his goons pinned my arms to the car, he snarled at me, "She doesn't like you. She _hates_ you. She'll never _love_ you, don't you know?" He added that same grin he had earlier when he whispered in my ear, "She told me earlier that she'll never love you in her whole life after you went away."

That did it. I broke free of my restraints and lunged at Marth's face with my fist. I punched him straight in the cheek when he fisted my shirt in his hand and tried to throw me to the ground. Instead, I used it against him, and threw him on the ground. I was about to throw myself in a fistfight on the ground with him when Pit finally tugged me away.

They pinned me against the wall while Marth's own friends pulled him away. I kicked a trashcan full of papers to the ground in my frustration before muttering to Ike, "Don't bother…I'm going home."

When I got to my three room apartment on the lowest level, I started to the armchair where I usually slept. This time though, I just sat in it, curling up randomly, or sometimes just slumping on the back of it, staring glumly at the TV screen. The TV I owned seemed to be playing my past memories of me and her. Where we were sharing an ice-cream in winter…We were so naïve back then.

So I went to my only bathroom, which had a mirror installed in the shower. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I could only describe my reflection as haggard. Punching my reflection in the face with such force made a spider-web kind of crater cracks on my right cheek; I placed my other hand on the glass that wasn't marred and looked at it again, tears running down.

Life was unfair.

But that's just life, isn't it? I punched the glass again, seeing pieces of it fall to the tiled floor. My sweaty face with the tear trails running through it, told me to just shower and clean. But when was I ever that sensible. Curling my bloodied hand in my hair, I leaned against a tiled wall, crying.

"Girl...I'm crying…I should've said good-bye…"

* * *

><p>We were just sitting in the parking lot, Marth and I. He had parked his white car and had such a sad face on, I couldn't help but stroke it softly with my thumb. As another black car drove up and just happened to park right in front of us as if it was cutting us off, he and I just froze. We looked in the backseat, and there he was, just looking lonely and…remorseful looking.<p>

His cap was off this time, and his brown hair in tangles. He looked at us with such emotion, yet all I did was just look back at him like a statue. Marth looked at me quickly out of the corner of his eye, and pulled me closer. We both saw the brown haired boy shift closer to the window, a look of curiosity on his face.

That's when Marth put his arm around me casually, and smiled. I smiled along with him…Because in truth, I was lonely lately.

It's also when _he_ got out of his car and stalked towards our car with a lidded glare at Marth, who just smiled back deviously. _He_ climbed on the hood of our car, and placed his hands on the glass window. He seemed to mouth the words, '_What happened…?'_ to me and mimicking curses at Marth when his friends Ike and Pit pulled him off with a look of apology in their faces.

Looking at his back, I felt my heart melt a little, just like it did back then, when we were just the typical boyfriend and girlfriend. I looked away guiltily, my blue eyes softening.

* * *

><p>I snarled at Marth, mouthing obscenities all directed towards him. Who was <em>he<em> to pull _her_ closer to him. And that's when I glumly realized, that I still loved that woman, no matter how innocent she seemed to be in this conflict. When I was pulled off and after she looked away, I saw Marth's face twist into a smirk, and his oddly beautiful face change into a wicked grin.

After Link, our chauffeur, had watched the thing with a look of shock he took one look at my murderous face and left me to get out into a street of busy people. As I walked, I started to drag my feet home, bumping into politicians and workers without a care. I couldn't get her oblivious face out of my mind, and no matter how hard I tried to get her out of my head, it just wouldn't happen.

* * *

><p>I cried when I heard the news and slid against a wall, resting my head on a drawer. My hair was out of its restricting ponytail, and it cascaded down in a golden waterfall.<p>

* * *

><p>I got home in a rage. Throwing my telephone at another mirror angrily, I took a broom and whacked all the glasses I owned into one single mass of dust. Kicking a coffee table and breaking a porcelain coffee pot, I moved onto the shelves of books I had, taking them out one by one and throwing on the ground in a fury.<p>

I walked over to a broom, and seized it to destroy more items of no value. I whirled around to hit everything in sight, knocking down whatever was in my way, until I felt a wooden chair at my foot. Grasping the head of it, I hurled it at my last mirror, myriads of cracks appearing. Letting a roar of silent agony in my house, I felt the tears trickling down, my pain with it.

* * *

><p>My hair fell out in blonde strands at first, so I never noticed it. But why was it coming out in bushy clumps? Now I knew the answer. It was my damn sickness. Tears ran down my face, my blue eyes glistening. I still loved him, even if what Marth said was true.<p>

Reaching inside a pocket, I pulled out a silver ring, with gold in swirls around it. It cost him a fortune to buy this for me, and I only wore it that day.

* * *

><p>My two friends watched from my door at me. I must've looked that pitiful to gain those looks of sympathy. I pushed between them muttering that I would meet them in the junkyard. Walking with my head slumped, my face a mess along with my clothes, it was a wonder the police didn't stop me.<p>

That's when my cell phone rang, and when I saw it was Ike, I picked it up. "Yes?"

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers through shaggy blue hair, my face in constant worry. I watched through a crack in the door at her; her blonde hair was shaved off, and she looked angelic in the white room. Pit and Link were at Snake's house, because I had no desire to witness the pain Snake was going through. Hearing a few words from whispering doctors and pitying nurses, I got out to the elevator and punched in Snake's cell phone number.<p>

"Snake? Get over here to Hands' Hospital, now! Samus is dying so you better come to the third floor before—" It cut off after I heard Snake's whisper of no and his phone hung up. I rested my head on a cool metal wall when I realized I hadn't punched in the floor yet.

Third floor. That's where the doctors had said before when they were concerning her.

* * *

><p>I whipped my head to the direction of Hands' Hospital, and I started to run; my eyes wide with fright. The streets were never busy at this time of year, but I had to push and shove my way between them. When did she…<p>

_How?_

* * *

><p>I wanted to delay her time of death; the doctors had said a slim chance of living, but I knew that it was just inevitable.<p>

Pit and Link had come rushing back on Pit's motorcycle and were running besides me, trailing the white gurney. Where was _Snake_?

As the doors with the plus signs opened with a threatening creak, it was black inside.

* * *

><p>So close…I panted when I reached the elevator, bypassing the receptionist without a glance.<p>

It was down.

* * *

><p>My blue eyes had tears in them, and they were falling down the sides of my face, one by one. <em>'Think of good times; think what he said, no, what Snake would say to this. "Don't you dare cry even when you die. Just think of the good memories we had together, and you'll get through without any pain."'<em>

Did you ever think that we would end up in a happy future…Snake?

* * *

><p>I ran up the stairs instead, taking two at a time. In the hallway, I met with Marth, and he was against the wall, ever so silent and elegant. He took two steps towards me, and clutched my wrist. He placed a ring, no, Samus' ring in my hand, and said in a hoarse voice.<p>

"I'm…sorry that I lied. Samus really does love you."

That was all it took to make me start regretting when he left. I grasped the ring in a fist, and crossed it over my heart.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah!" Snake grinned as he slipped the ring on Samus' ring finger. They both held their hands out to observe themselves, and started laughing. <em>

* * *

><p>I walked over to the doors Samus was locked in, and pounded my fists on it once. My friends were sprawled in the hallway, eyeing me carefully. Ike came up and stood with me, ever the silent and everlasting friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They crossed over the river on slippery rocks, and Snake was waving his arms furiously to keep balance when they reached the other side. As Samus helped him to his feet, they took a picture together, doing the peace sign. He puffed his cheeks out and grinned.<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled without fear when the nurses told me I was going to sleep. I shut my blue eyes first, then felt death creeping on to me.<p>

_Beep._

Silence.

* * *

><p>Stumbling over to Ike, I broke down completely, letting the tears run dry before she came out. In that gurney, unmoving.<p>

Walking hesitatingly to it, I knelt to the floor, looking at her dead face. Even in death she was beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>Samus put two fingers on her cheeks girlishly, as Snake snapped pictures of her.<em>

* * *

><p>Snap.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Samus kissed him, and as Snake tumbled away lightheaded, she laughed again and again.<em>

* * *

><p>"Samus…You were my all…You were my heart."<p>

* * *

><p><em>They sat at a picnic table, him putting and arm around her neck lovingly, and her poking his cheek. He smiled mischievously, and before the camera went off, kissed her head.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*Whistles* Wow, that was…eh, why don't you describe? I know that the P.O.V's were hard to decipher, but I hope I got it alright. <strong>

**Song that inspired this: Haru Haru by Big Bang**


End file.
